


Heady Affection

by PeachyBaby



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Stoner college kids are madly in love, TW consensual sex under the influence, Trans Character, Trans femme Raja, female AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: Raja and Manila pass the blunt back and forth to each other, and by the time it burns out and they’re putting the butt in the ashtray, Raja is already pressed against her side. High Raja is uniquely needy, and Manila is never one to deny her./X/Aka Raja and Manila have stupidly emotional high sex





	Heady Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall I got high and wrote this because yknow what else should one do with their life. Just wanted to warn anyone who didn’t see the TW that it does contain sex under the influence of marijuana but it is all safe sane and consensual.
> 
> There is a whole verse I have planned around college stoner friends with benefits Manila and Raja and if ya’ll wanna see that, pls just say the word, cause I need an excuse to write more for them.  
> Love yall!!!!

Being high with Raja is always fun. She is usually pretty open with her affection but high Raja is silly and giggly and either sits down and makes art for hours while puffing on a blunt or cuddles into Manila’s side and demands attention. Today is one of the latter days. Manila had come to Raja’s after an early morning shift at Trixie’s Bakery. From 4 AM to 9 AM baking the pastries and goodies for the day. Manila loves it but she’s exhausted and as she’s walking into Raja’s she’s already stripping to her pink panties and grabbing one of Raja’s wife beaters and diving into her bed. Raja just laughs, already naked except for a pair of loose boxers decorated with buhda’s face on it, her tits laying flat on her chest, dick half hard from morning wood. And her cocky smile makes her look deliciously butch in a way that makes Manila’s panties stick to her. Raja reaches out and wipes Manila’s forehead with her thumb.

“You’re covered in flour, kitten,” Raja says, voice deeper than usual from sleep and it reverberates in Manila’s body like a gong. Adventure Time plays quietly in the background and they lay together, Manila watches as Raja methodically wraps a blunt and lights it, puffing several times before passing it to Manila who kisses her in thanks. Raja’s weed is always sweet like dried flowers and it clings to her like a mist, she smells like lavender, pot, and cologne. Manila rests her head on Raja’s chest and slowly inhales, letting the soft smoke fill her lungs and she can already feel her body tingle. 

“‘S good shit, baby,” she murmurs and Raja hums and Manila takes another hit. By the third hit her body feels warm and soft and the feeling of Raja’s bare skin is so unnecessarily erotic. She passes the blunt to Raja and watches as she wraps her lips around it, showing off and ghosting a few times with a smirk. 

“Fuckin show off,” Manila teases and Raja smirks.

“Piss off Nila, you think its hot,” Raja laughs, taking another hit before pressing a kiss on Manila’s lips. 

They smoke in relative silence and Manila feels fuzzy, spacey and warm and fucking turned on. This is what she needed after a god awful long shift, to be high and get fucked.

Raja and Manila pass the blunt back in forth to each other, and by the time it burns out and they’re putting the butt in the ashtray, Raja is already pressed against her side. Manila can’t complain, she loves this side of Raja, the one she doesn’t get to see all the time. Raja is always the more “dominant” person, both in the friendship and within their hookups, she likes playing with control. Likes pressing her hand against Manila’s throat and fucking her with her fingers until she comes three times, gasping for breath and pleading every time. But on occasion Raja melts, and begs to be taken care of, and as if Manila could resist, she always gives in. She can feel that mood slip over Raja, especially apparent when Manila brushes her knuckles over her bare ribs and Raja whines, high and held back. Manila takes advantage of the mood, pushing Raja on her back ever so gently and straddling her hips, bringing her mouth down to kiss up Raja’s neck. Raja whimpers tangling her hands into Manila’s hair. 

“Fuck, Kitten,” Raja purrs and Manila’s body responds too well to the pet name. Raja tugs her into a kiss, sloppy and tired but still so uniquely Raja. Manila feels powerful as she hovers over Raja, their hips pressed together. Raja whines into her mouth uncharacteristically and Manila feels a heady power rush as she grinds herself against Raja’s erection through her boxers. Raja pulls her closer and their chests press together, and Manila shudders, pulling away and letting her head rest against Raja’s shoulder. 

“Nila,” Raja moans, “you’re so wet, I can feel you,” her voice is shaky and Manila can’t help but press kisses into Raja’s skin, sucking purple marks against her tan skin. 

“Your fucking weed always makes me horny as shit,” Manila murmurs between kisses and Raja chuckles. 

“You ever think its just me?” Raja teases and Manila grunts laughing, sucking hard on Raja’s clavicle, leaving a bright mark on the tan skin.

Raja moves her hands to grip Manila’s ass and she whimpers as Raja grinds herself up against Manila’s cunt. She feels heady and high and so unbearably in love, and the feeling of Raja’s dick through both of their underwear is surprisingly electric and Manila is soaked, wetness clinging to her panties. Raja moves to circle Manila’s waist pressing them close so that their lined up like puzzle pieces, sweaty from Raja’s malfunctioning ac unit and high out of their minds, grinding and moaning and it feels  good. It feels good in a way Manila hasn’t felt in a while. She snakes a hand between their bodies and into Raja’s briefs, taking Raja’s dick in her hand and pumping, Raja yelps, pressing her hips up into Manila’s hand. Raja let her hand slide to cup Manila through her panties and she whines letting her hips stutter down into Raja’s palm. 

“ Baby ,” Manila whines, “please,” she gasps, and Raja laughs but slips her hand under Manila’s underwear and slides two fingers through wet heat, gathering her slick and rubbing broad circles over Manila’s clit. The feeling of Raja’s fingers and her dick in Manila’s hand is heady and she wants to be closer, as close as possible.

“Rahj,” Manila whimpers, her breath coming in short pants still working Raja in her hand, “want you inside me so bad,” She moans and Raja’s body reacts so beautifully as her hips stutter up and she whimpers. 

“Is that okay?” Manila asks, lifting her head to look Raja in the eyes. 

“Yeah, please Nila, I wanna feel you,” Raja pants and Manila smiles, kissing her softly before pulling back to rummage in the drawer next to the bed, grabbing a condom and hastily pulling down Raja’s boxers. Her dick stands proudly against her stomach, flushed and leaking and Manila is shaking as she rips open the foil and slides it down her cock. Raja moans pulling Manila closer until she’s straddling Raja’s middle again, and pushes her panties to the side. Manila lines herself up and gently sinks down, gasping at the stretch, Raja’s fingers rubbing gently at her clit as she sinks down. Raja bottoms out and Manila lets out a pitiful whine. Raja’s hips begin to move and Manila lets herself he fucked into at leisurely pace, grinding her hips down. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re doing so good,” Manila whimpers, her hands on Raja’s chest, head drooping as she rides Raja, who’s hips thrust up hard at the praise, a moan spilling off her lips. Manila’s lips twitch in a smile, “you like when I call you good, huh?” Manila teases with a grin and Raja twitches under her, her lip caught between her teeth as she struggles not to fuck into Manila faster, thumb still working at her clit. 

“Go ahead baby, take what you need, I’ve got you,” Manila coos and Raja can’t help the moan that slips out, and her hips stutter before she begins fucking into Manila at a faster rate. Manila moans, letting her head tip back as Raja fills her up. She’s thick and the feeling of being stretched is so overwhelming while high that when Raja begins fucking her in earnest she can’t help the hiccuping sobs of pleasure bubbling over her lips. Raja can feel Manila tightening around her, and can feel her own orgasm teetering on the edge in the base of her stomach, coiling like a spring. 

“Nila, oh fuck, you feel so good,” Raja moans and Manila whines loudly, and shoos Raja’s hand from her clit before letting her own fingers circle it.

“Fuck, baby, wanna cum with you,” Manila whines, her fingers working sloppily over her clit, her orgasm getting closer with every thrust. 

“I’m close, kitten,” Raja grunts and Manila slumps over, her head in Raja’s neck, and Raja picks up the pace, their bodies making slick slapping noises as Raja fucks into her. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Rahj, gunna cum,” she moans, and Raja cries out. “You feel so fucking good baby, love your cock,” Manila’s sobbing out praise, she knows she’s rambling now but she can’t help herself, the feeling of Raja moving inside of her is too good and she can feel her orgasm building. Raja’s hips buck into Manila once more and she’s cumming with a shout, Manila close behind, sobbing moans of pleasure as Raja grabs her hips, bottoming out and spilling into the condom. Manila rubs her own clit through the orgasm and she’s panting as she comes down, breathing erratic. Raja pulls out and Manila slumps to the side, waiting patiently as Raja discards the condom and slips back in bed behind her, scooping the smaller girl up in her arms, pressing loving kisses to her hair. 

“Mmm, love you,” Raja purrs and Manila hums out a broken “i love you” and turns to kiss her. Soft and slow, Manila’s whole body feels like a live wire, a heady mix of being incredibly tired, high, and residually horny. Raja cards through Manila’s hair gently, soothing her with that gentility that really only Raja seems to posses. Manila moans low and needy in her throat. Pulls back to rid herself of Raja’s old wife beater and soaked panties, before pecking Raja again on the lips.

“Wanna feel your skin,” she murmurs, tangling her legs together with Raja’s until their flush together.

“Lemme take care of you, Nila,” Raja says quietly, slipping her hand between her legs and Manila whines. She’s never sated after one orgasm and Raja is always keen to make sure it never stops at just the one, so she opens her legs a little wider and lets Raja part her pussy with her fingers, sliding through a new surge of wetness and leftover lube from the condom. Manila tucks her head into the crook of Raja’s neck, moaning lightly as Raja rubs messy circles over her clit.

“ Raja ,” she whimpers, and Raja presses a kiss into her hair.

“Shh, shh, princess I got you, I’m right here,” Raja soothes, and Manila’s resulting moan makes her dick twitch in interest. 

“Aaah, Raja, I love you,” Manila whimpers, her voice is shaky and little and Raja just coos words of encouragement as she rubs Manila’s clit. Manila nears the edge quick, her thighs trembling and her eyes watering as Raja pressing soothing kisses against her forehead and cheeks, her fingers steady against Manila’s clit. Manila cums with a sob, her thighs clamping around Raja’s hand, and she can feel tears in her neck as Manila sniffles and looks up at her to press a kiss to her mouth.

“Manila, are you okay?” Raja questions as she pulls back, worried at Manila’s tears.

“Yeah, yeah,” Manila laughs, panting as she comes down from her orgasm. “Sorry just happy,” she says with a smile, pressing a kiss to Raja’s mouth. She smiles back at the younger girl. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart I won’t tell anyone you’re a emotional stoned person,” Raja jokes as she wipes her fingers on the sheets. Manila just chuckles, her breathing evening out. Raja can tell sleep is nearing her, and honestly, as much as she knows she should get out of bed and shower, she just can’t convince herself.

Instead she pulls Manila closer and kisses her cheek.

“Go to sleep, Nila, I’ll be here when you wake up,” Raja murmurs, and Manila hums, further pushing her face into Raja’s neck, and everything is right.


End file.
